Crazy Dance
by i.love.him.123
Summary: Now Bella, take this CD everytime that you feel like electric feeling. This is our CD, Now yours. Dance all you like to it. It's your treatment. Oneshot. BellaEdward


Okay, this was just a quicky. I was just talking to my friend Yami, I just got so pissed that I wasn't able to dance, so I decided that I would write a story about it instead. Thank you for reading. Enjoy. I know I had fun writing it. R&R pwease.

Note: I do NOT own the characters of Twilight. If I did, Bella would be a vampire by now. So please, no flames on this one. Thank you.

-Suki

Update: 12/29/07

Okay, this makes me a little upset. Just because the characters and everything about it was out of character doesn't me you can go all phycho on me, I'm sorry that this was in my head, and that I thought that some people would enjoy a funny story. Flapjack, that was a pointless review, you could have kept that opinion to yourself, because you know, maybe other people enjoyed it, okay? Thank you.

* * *

I sat in my room, and Edward had just got here.

I was anxious for something. I wasn't anxious that Edward had just got here. I was anxious for something else. But I knew I shouldn't. I felt electric.

But I felt like I had to or I would go insane.

Edward looked at me. "Are you okay?" I looked at him smiling really big, and for once I was not faking it. I nodded my head. I was really really happy, but this feeling just wouldn't go away.

"Bella! Your heart is racing really fast. What's wrong?" He rushed over to me sitting beside me. I scooted away from him and he just looked at me strangely.

"Bella?" He wouldn't stop worrying, even though there was absolutely nothing wrong.

I looked at him. "Edward! I need to run or something. Okay?" He still stared at me. Jeeze would he stop doing that. I quickly stood, all of a sudden all jittery.

I raced over to my stereo, thank goodness Charlie wasn't home, or he would yell and scream at me for what I was about to do. I put in a CD that my friend had given me before, and she gave me this CD for moments like these, she probably knew me more than I even knew myself.

I cranked up my music and started playing the first song. _Butterfly (Pikachu edition)_.(Sorry I can't remember who it's by.)

I started dancing around in circles. Unable to hide it anymore. I started twirling gracefully until my foot hit the side of my bed, causing me to fall. For once Edward didn't catch me.

But I quickly shot back up and started dancing around again, shaking my butt to the music. Then _Shooting Star_ came on (Once again I do not know who it is by.) and I started skipping around. And soon after that skipping around in circles.

Edward just sat on my bed and watched me make a fool of myself, but didn't stop me, just watched me and smiled all together.

Next I threw my arms up in the air and threw them to the ground while shaking my hips side to side. And then clapping twice, then repeated the process again while _Moonlight Shedder_ came on. Then I started twirling in circles again with my hair flying everywhere.

Then I stood there and looked at Edward, and then collapsed to the ground laughing all over the place and crying. If only my friend was here, she would have joined me, and we would have been still dancing, but it was getting dark out and I was getting tired.

Edward still sat where he was and stared at me until I stopped crying a laughing.

I stared at him again, trying so hard no to laugh again. But I still had a smile on my face.

"Are you finished now?" He asked me. And I just laid there smiling. Then took in a deep breath.

"HA! Okay, now I'm done. Sorry about that. It normally happens every so often. Me and my friend both had the same problem." I still smiled. As he came over and laid on the floor right next to me.

"I'd be scared to see you and your friend do that together, you might make the house explode." I giggled at the thought.

I furrowed my eyebrows. While _Fer Sure Not_ came on. I quickly got up and turned it off then ran back over to where Edward was laying and lied down next to him.

"Sorry that was my one of my friends favorite song, you don't need to hear it." I said smiling, and he was smiling too.

He kissed me passionately for several minutes and then quickly pulling away, knowing not to get carried away.

I just rolled over on my back laughing at him because I knew he couldn't handle it.

I sat up and pointed at him. "You butt munch! I laugh at you because you can't handle it." And then giggled when he snapped at my finger. I quickly pulled it away, hoping not to lose it.

"Thanks, but I kinda need the finger." And I stuck out my tongue knowing that he wouldn't try and bit that off. And then starting laughing at imagining him trying to bite my tongue.

He just laid there and stared at me while I was laughing and holding my stomach on the floor.

This was one interesting night.


End file.
